1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive material used to bond between layers of a fuel cell, and a fuel cell having layers bonded by the adhesive material.
2. Background Art
The fuel cell generally has the structure, in which a membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter referred to as “MEA”) obtained by forming (applying) catalyst layers on respective surfaces of an electrolyte membrane is placed between a pair of gas diffusion layers having water repellent layers formed thereon. One conventionally known method of manufacturing the fuel cell adsorbs fluoropolymer in carbon to form water repellent layers, places the water repellent layers between an MEA and gas diffusion layers, and then manufactures the fuel cell with layers bonded by thermal compression bonding (hot press).